Among the Stars
by nicolesoul
Summary: Rachel Berry had always dreamed of being a star, but she had never thought she'd fly among them/Featuring Doctor!Kurt and Companion!Rachel/Eventual Klaine and Finchel
1. Act 1, Scene 1

Disclaimer- I own neither Glee, nor Doctor Who

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry had always loved the stars.<p>

Her fathers adored recounting stories to their friends of Rachel laying outside on the grass staring up at the night sky declaring one day she would be among them. In fact, Leroy Berry was convinced his daughter would be an astronaut for several years. That is, until they took Rachel to a Broadway show for her seventh birthday and she announced afterwards she was going to be a famous Broadway performer when she grew up.

Hiram Berry liked to say Rachel went straight from admiring one type of stars to admiring another.

But her love of the stars in the sky never truly died as Rachel grew. She still enjoyed sitting in her backyard on hot summer nights just staring up at the sky, wondering what it would be like to be among those bright shiny lights in the distance.

But never did Rachel imagine she would get to find out, until one day a man with a blue box showed up at her door…

"Oh fuck," Rachel Berry groaned as the contents of the several boxes she had in her arms spilled out into the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Sunshine Corazon, Rachel's roommate, well, ex-roommate stuck her head out of the apartment.

"Nothing," Rachel sighed, "I just spilled the box."

Sunshine, a petite Asian girl, came out of the doorway and began to help Rachel pick up her belongings. "Maybe it's a sign," she said.

Rachel raised a brow, "A sign of what?"

"That you shouldn't be leaving New York!" Sunshine exclaimed.

Rachel shook her head with a small smile. "You think I would be leaving if I didn't have to?" Sunshine shrugged. Rachel grabbed a couple books and shoved them in their box, "It's a little too late for signs."

The two girls finished repacking Rachel's things and carried the boxes down the stairs to Rachel's car. They had been roommates for about a year and a half, having moved in together after graduating from New York University. Both girls had big dreams of singing on the stage, but neither seemed to have the instant success they expected. Instead they held part-time jobs, Rachel as a waitress and Sunshine as a secretary, using the rest of their time to scour the city for auditions. Then finally, things started looking up.

Sunshine had been offered a recording deal with a label out in Los Angeles. She would be moving out there in several weeks, which left Rachel with no roommate and not nearly enough money to pay her rent.

Although Rachel was happy for her friend, she couldn't help but be a little bitter that Sunshine's success was forcing Rachel to move back home with her fathers.

Sunshine had offered for Rachel to come to L.A. with her, but Rachel wanted to be on Broadway and no matter how much she detested her hometown, Ohio was a lot closer to New York than California.

Her fathers had come to collect most of her things several days ago. Rachel had several boxes filled with what was left in her car, the same one she had driven to come to New York to begin with, and was planning to make it to Ohio by that night.

"I really am going to miss you," Sunshine said sticking her hands in her pockets as Rachel shut her trunk.

"I'm going to miss you too," Rachel replied giving her friend a hug, "But you're going to knock 'em dead in L.A."

"Thanks," Sunshine beamed and waved goodbye as Rachel got in her car and pulled out onto the street.

It was hard going home, but Rachel planned on making several weekend trips back to New York to continue to look for parts on stage so it wasn't like she was going to be gone forever. She'd be back in New York in a matter of time. And it might be nice to get away from the hustle and bustle of city life, Rachel mused as she watched several people running down the street, going so fast they looked like they were running away from something.

And she would get to see the stars again, that was easily Rachel's least favorite thing about the city. You couldn't see the stars at night, the lights were far too bright.

Rachel mulled over that last sentence as she hit a red light. Several people dashed across the street, screaming as they went. Night, lights, bright, good rhyming words for a song. Rachel filed that thought away for when she got home.

The traffic light turned green and Rachel turned right onto a side street, only to be forced to stop short. A large green statue stood in the middle of the road. Rachel scowled and honked her horn.

"Hey! Whoever left this here better move it!" she called, rolling her window down.

The statue turned to her. It looked like a hulking green man with four eyes in some sort of space suit.

"Prepare to enslaved," The thing said.

* * *

><p>AN- Omg, I can't believe I'm actually publishing this. I don't have a lot of this written and the chapters are fairly short, but I'd like to see your reactions so please review!


	2. Act 1, Scene 2

Rachel stared at it in disbelief. It wasn't a statue; it was some type of monster. The thing began to move towards her and Rachel hurriedly threw her car in reverse.

The monster was faster though and grabbed a hold of the front hood of her car. There was a loud bang and the hood flew off as smoke filled the alley way.

Rachel blindly grabbed for the door handle and threw open the door. She had heard of attacks like this in London, aliens and robots and the like, but that sort of stuff never happened in America!

Rachel ran down the street, from behind her car another monster, identical to the first emerged. "Prepare to be enslaved human," it said.

Rachel looked around frantically. Out on the main street she could see smoke filling the air, people were running everywhere, screaming. The scenes she had seen earlier suddenly made perfect sense. What she thought was the usual New York craziness was actually some kind of attack. One of the monsters grabbed at her, but she quickly dodged it as she ran down an alleyway.

Unfortunately, the alley wasn't particularly long, and it ended with a wall. Rachel was trapped.

"Prepare to be enslaved," The monsters told her in unison. Rachel squeezed her eyes shut. Whatever they were talking about she only hoped it didn't hurt.

"Not so fast," A voice said from the cloud of smoke at the end of the alley. Rachel opened her eyes just in time to see a beam of light shoot out and hit the monster to her left and a second beam hit the monster on her right. Both grew in size as though they were balloons being blown up until they reached such a size, that their thick green skin was only inches from Rachel's face. Then with a loud pop, the two monsters exploded and Rachel was left staring at their open remains, covered in a thick green slime.

"Well that wasn't the cleanest explosion I've seen," Rachel wiped the goo off her face and looked up to the entrance to the alley where a figure was emerging through the smoke she assumed was caused by her car.

It was a young man, no older than her. He was dressed in a neat suit with black and white wing tipped shoes, his light brown hair perfectly coiffed.

"But still," he said with a smirk, "That worked well."

Rachel stared at him. "You saved me."

He shrugged, "It's sort of my thing."

Rachel opened her mouth to respond, but the guy grabbed her hand and yanked her along with him as he ran. "Come on," he said quickly, "Standing around will only get us killed."

"My car!" Rachel exclaimed when they made it back to the street. The old car was steaming, its hood lying several feet away.

"I hope you had insurance," The guy said with a chuckle. Rachel shot him a dirty look, he may have just saved her life, but nobody insulted her car.

The young man didn't seem to notice her glare; he was instead massaging his throat. "It's odd," he said, shaking his head, "I can't quite get used to this American accent. Never thought I'd have an American accent."

Rachel raised a brow, "You've had more than one accent?"

"Oh quite a few," he smiled, but the sound of clanking feet turned it into a frown. "We really can't dawdle. Estron may look clunky, but they move fast."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel said, exasperated. The man may have saved her life but he made no sense.

"Now isn't the time for questions," Another monster appeared at the end of the street and the man grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled, "Run for your life!"

"What is going on?" Rachel yelled as they ran through the streets of New York. All around them, people ran in every direction. Rachel spotted the so-called-Estron at every turn. Traffic seemed to be at a halt and the streets were covered in smoke and trash, the sounds of stomping feet and screaming echoing in every alleyway.

"Not important," the man yelled back, "I need to get to the Gershwin Theater. You wouldn't happen to be able to help me, would you?"

Rachel stumbled over her feet, but managed to pick herself up and continue running. "You're kidding me right? Of course I know where the Gershwin Theater is."

"Excellent! It looks like I chose the right life to save!"

Rachel gave him an odd look, but said nothing and tugged him towards the next side street they passed, "This way, I know a short-cut."

* * *

><p>AN- Hay Kurt


	3. Act 1, Scene 3

The Gershwin Theater was one of Rachel's favorite places in New York. She had lost count of how many times she had gone to see Wicked or to simply stare at the magnificent theater. But never had she gone to break in.

This didn't seem to deter the man she was now stuck with as he fumbled around with the lock on the door. Rachel tried to peer over his shoulder, but he blocked her view.

"Stupid screwdriver," he mumbled, "Is this because I'm new? It isn't my fault, I couldn't get into the Tardis, now my screwdriver isn't working. I'm done, aren't I?"

"What are you talking about?" Rachel exclaimed. The man turned away from the door and stared at her in confusion as though he just remembered she was there. In his right hand was a long stick that looked a bit like a thick gold pen with a glowing green light at the end.

"'Fraid my sonic screwdriver's on the fritz, you wouldn't happen to have a bobby pin?" he asked, sticking out his hand.

Rachel nodded and pulled a pin out from her thick hair, a few wisps fell down against her neck as she dropped it into the strange man's hand.

"Excellent," he said beaming, "Here hold my screwdriver."

Rachel took the glowing pen, but the man snatched it back quickly. "Not like that!" he exclaimed, "Do you want to disintegrate yourself? Like this."

He placed the so called screwdriver in Rachel's hand carefully, the glowing end pointed towards him and turned back to the door. Within seconds, the door opened and the man grabbed his sonic screwdriver and Rachel and dragged them both into the theater.

Despite the fact that she was in mortal danger, Rachel still let out a small sigh of amazement as they entered the Gershwin. Wicked was one of her favorite (currently running) musicals and she had dreamed of following the steps of (one of) her (many) Broadway idols, Idina Menzel, and playing Elphaba. She has such a connection to the character, also being quite the social outcast in—

"What are you waiting around for?" the man was already halfway to the stage and Rachel left her daydreams to run after him.

"What are we even doing in here?" Rachel called back as the man jumped on stage and began waving his pen, no, screwdriver around.

"The signal is coming from here," he replied, running to the right wing. Rachel followed, huffing all the way. She was doing more running than she had in five years and she was still covered in that disgusting slime.

The man was now climbing up the ladder that led to the lights above the stage. "What are you doing?" Rachel cried, "What if you fall, or worse break a piece of equipment."

"Oh yes, that definitely would be worse," the man said, rolling his eyes. He then paused for a moment, "Oh I'm sassy. I like that."

Rachel shook her head in confusion, but never one to be left behind; she began climbing up the ladder as well.

"What's the signal to?" she asked.

"You ask a lot of questions," The man observed, waving his screwdriver around again, "Ah ha!"

He made his way across the catwalk, Rachel following hesitantly.

"Well you don't give too many answers." She shot back.

He laughed, "Well I suppose that's true. The signal's calling the Estron to find as many slaves as they can from the planet where the signal originates from."

"Why Earth?" Rachel tried her hardest not to look down as she finally caught up to the man on the catwalk. Heights were never her strong suit.

"That is the million dollar question," The guy replied, pointing his screwdriver at the various lights. "See the Estron are just the middle men. They round slaves from their employer's planet of choosing. It's illegal, but normally the Estron are, well, slightly more subtle about it."

"They're aliens?" Rachel said with a slight gasp.

The man shook his head, "You humans. So quick to assume you're the only ones in the entire universe."

Rachel tried to ignore the condescending tone in his voice, "So if the Esters,"

"Estron"

"Right, if the Estron aren't supposed to be running around tearing up a city, why is what's going on outside, er, going on?"

"The signal," the man flicked open his screwdriver and grinned almost maniacally, "I've found it." He reached down and pried the back off of one of the lights and tossed it at Rachel so quick she barely had time to grab it.

"What is it?" she peered curiously over his shoulder.

"It's a, a signal," he turned it over in his hands curiously. It was a small silver box with several blue lights flickering all over it, "But it's, of course! It's too strong. Messing with the Estron heads, making them think they need triple, no five times the amount they usually get and that they need them in the next two hours! Oh my, this is clever. Not that it's too hard. I mean Estron are quite stupid. The signal practically controls the drones, those ones outside, until the job is done. All you'd have to do is hack into their system, also not a very complicated job, and change the signal, and BAM!" Rachel took a step back in surprise, "Estron running around frantically trying to come up with their slaves in the right amount of time. But the question remains," The man held the small cube up to his face, "Why?"

Rachel stared at him in disbelief. The man looked up at her with a slight smile. "What's wrong?"

"Who are you?" She asked breathlessly

"Me?" the man chuckled, "Why I'm the Doctor."

* * *

><p>an- duh.


	4. Act 1, Scene 4

"Doctor Who?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Just the Doctor," he replied with a smile and a shrug. "And you are?"

"Rachel Berry."

"Rachel Berry," he repeated, "Not bad. Not as good as Amelia Pond, but good all the same."

"What?" Rachel stared at him dumbfounded.

The man waved his hand, "You're right, you're right Rachel Berry, now is not the time for that. Now is the time for saving the world!" He grinned at her, "Are you ready to change the world Rachel Berry?"

Before that day, if someone had asked Rachel to list the things in life she was sure of, he only answer would be that one day she would sing on a Broadway stage. But after, Rachel was positive of two things, she would one day sing on Broadway and if someone asks you if you want to change the world, you say yes.

And that's exactly what she did.

"Excellent," The Doctor beamed at her and rushed past her on the catwalk, "Well come on then. We've got lives to save."

Rachel nodded and hurried after him.

"We need to get to the roof," the Doctor explained as they ran to a door marked stairs, "Whoever's doing this is probably sent the receiver directly down into the theater so assuming they haven't fled, and when I say assume I mean I know they haven't fled. After all who just creates chaos and leaves? No, if they're doing this for a reason they're staying to watch, and if they're doing this just for fun, they're staying to watch," he paused and grinned at Rachel, "Oh I do talk a lot, don't I?" his smile turned into a frown quickly and he gestured to her, "You know you clash, right? Oh, there's that sass again. I'm _sassy_."

The Doctor froze as though he had forgotten what he was doing.

"The signal?" Rachel prodded him.

"Oh right of course, sorry. New body tends to distract the first couple goes." The Doctor hurried through the door and up the stairs, Rachel following him, fully confused.

"So we stop and change the signal, cancelling the order and the Estron leave and whoever hired them comes straight down to us to see what's happened."

"Isn't that dangerous though?" Rachel asked, "I mean, won't they be angry?"

"I suppose," The Doctor replied, "But the worse they can do is kill us."

Rachel was not comforted by these words at all, but she didn't turn back and remained silent for the rest of their run up the stairs.

Finally, they emerged out of the door at the top on to the roof.

"Got to love rooftops!" The Doctor exclaimed, "There's something so dramatic about them!"

He took out his screwdriver again and began using it on the receiver. Rachel walked over to the edge and peered down onto the street. There was smoke everywhere and people were still running and screaming, but the aliens were stopping. People they had grabbed were being let go and the Estron started marching toward the Gershwin.

"Uh, Doctor?" Rachel called, "They're all coming here."

"Yes of course," The Doctor replied, not looking up, "They arrive where the signal comes from. Their ship is probably floating right above us, right next to whoever is watching."

"Well, don't you think we should move?"

The Doctor shook his head. "They're perfectly harmless right now. Just avoid the teleportation beams."

Sure enough, when the Estron emerged on the roof, Rachel stepped aside and they ignored her. Each alien pressed a button on their arm and was instantly engulfed in a blue beam before disappearing. Rachel watched in amazement for a minute or two before turning her attention back to the Doctor, waving his screwdriver at the sky.

"Hello!" He called, "I can see you up there. Come down, I'd like to have a little talk with you!"

But the sky offered no response. The Doctor looked down at his screwdriver curiously. His eyes widened. "No, no, no!" he shouted. Rachel jumped back in surprise, narrowly missing a departing Estron as the Doctor began jumping around.

"Come back!" he yelled, "Get back here you cowards!"

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"The ship that was watching, whoever did this, left."

"So?" Rachel implored, "I mean, isn't that a good thing? That they're leaving."

"No," the Doctor growled, "If they get away with it then they think they've got the right to do it again."

He grabbed one of the Estron nearest to him by the arm and pointed his screwdriver at its arm. The Estron looked confused as it attempted to press its button and nothing happened.

"Call your commander down here," The Doctor ordered, "Or you'll be left behind."

The Estron stared at the Doctor blankly.

"Your commander!" he yelled, "Your leader, the head honcho, the man in charge!"

When the Estron still didn't reply, the Doctor rolled his eyes and grabbed the arm again, "Oh never mind, I'll do it."

He pointed his screwdriver at the arm again and took a step back.

"I thought you said the Estron were stupid," Rachel whispered, "Why would you want to talk to them?"

"The foot soldiers, yes, very dumb, but the farther up on the chain of command you go the more intelligent they get. Each ship should have at least one leader on it that's got about the IQ of a middle-schooler here on Earth."

A green beam appeared on the roof and out stepped another Estron. This one had eight eyes, and Rachel struggled not to remark.

"The amount of eyes they have is directly proportional to their intelligence," The Doctor informed her.

"Why did you distress signal me?" The eight-eyed Estron asked the one the Doctor had used.

"That would have been me," The Doctor stepped forward, and Estron turned to look at him.

"Why?"

"I want to know who hired you for this job."

The Estron frowned, "That is classified human."

"Ah, yes, well I'm afraid you're wrong on two accounts there," The Doctor shrugged, "One, I'm not a human, I'm a Time Lord. And two, because of one, that information is not classified. Or am I forgetting the Trade Agreement where it was decreed this sector was off-limits to any and all harvesting labor?"

The Estron looked as taken aback as Rachel felt. What did he mean he wasn't human? What the hell was a Time Lord?

"The Time Lords are gone," The Estron said in a shaky voice.

"Except for me," The Doctor replied, "So I suggest you tell me who hired you before I have to show you why I'm the only one that survived."

The Estron hesitated, "We, we do not know."

"You don't know?"

"The offered price was triple the going rate, the question of who made the price was not brought up."

The Doctor wrinkled his nose, "Estron, stupid and all about the money. You didn't think it could be a trap? Didn't you see what they did to you? Screwing up the signal? They didn't hire you to obtain slaves, they hired you to send a message, to scare people!"

The Estron looked uncomfortable, but did not object. "We did not need the name, we had the address."

"The address! The address? There was an address?" The Doctor looked confused.

"To take the slaves to," The Estron clarified, "I cannot give you the name, but if our transgression was to go unreported, I can give you the address."

The Doctor stuck out his hand, "Give it here."

The Estron brought up his arm and pressed a few buttons on his arm. A piece of paper appeared in the Doctor's hand and he pointed his screwdriver at the Estron.

"Go," he said, "And never come back, or I'll make sure it's your last visit."

The Estron nodded and disappeared along with the one the Doctor had used, leaving Rachel and the Doctor alone on the rooftop.

The Doctor looked at the paper and shook his head. "Of course," he turned to Rachel with a bitter smile, "The address is for the planet Deralon, which was destroyed nearly 300 years ago."

* * *

><p>AN- Well that sucks


	5. Act 1, Scene 5

The walk back down to the street was in near silence, despite the many questions Rachel was desperate to ask.

Things had calmed down now that the Estron were gone, but now an eerie silence seemed to have fallen over New York City. People were picking themselves up off the street and continuing their daily routines as though nothing had happened.

"_You __humans...__"_ That's what the Doctor had said, _"__You __humans__"_ like he wasn't one. No, he said he was a Time Lord, whatever the heck that was.

"Well here we are." Rachel looked up in surprise; she had been so caught in her musings she hadn't realized they'd reached her car, or what was left of it anyway.

"Oh my car," she lamented.

"It is in a rather sad state," The Doctor said, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"Hey," she wacked his arm, "Have some respect."

He put his hands up in defense, "Sorry, sorry. I'll be nice, cross my hearts."

"Hearts?" Rachel raised a brow and the Doctor laughed.

"Oh Rachel Berry, you have so much to learn."

Rachel gave him a curious look, but when he remained silent, she went to her car and began to pull her belongings from the trunk. She could catch a cab and take it to Grand Central, then take a train home. Rachel mentally groaned she didn't even know if there was a train to Lima. However she was getting home it would surely diminish the last of her savings.

"So Rachel," The brunette looked up, she had thought the Doctor had left, but he remained several feet from her car, watching her, "Since you helped save the world, the least I can do is help you get wherever you're going."

"You've got a car?" She asked hopefully.

The Doctor smiled, his eyes sparkling mischievously, "Something like that." He grabbed a bag and a box and motioned for her to follow him.

"I'm not like you Rachel," he began as they walked.

"I'm getting that," she replied.

"I'm a Time Lord. Last of them actually," he said with a sort of sad smile.

"A Time Lord?" Rachel tried not to sound doubtful, "So you're an alien?"

"Sure, if that's what you want to call it," he frowned slightly, "But I'm from Gallifrey, not Mars so don't start any of that nonsense."

Rachel chuckled, "Okay Time Lord, have you got any special powers? Can you shoot lasers from your eyes? Oh! Can you fly? X-ray vision?"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes, "I'm getting the feeling you don't believe me."

"You have to admit, it's a little hard to believe."

"How about if I showed you my spaceship?" He nodded towards a blue box labeled 'Police Box' they had just arrived in front of.

Rachel looked unimpressed as she set down her things. "This is it?"

"Well it's also a time machine," The Doctor smirked.

"You're kidding me," Rachel scoffed.

The Doctor shifted the box in his arms and snapped his fingers. The door to the box creaked open. "Go on," he told her, "Take a look."

Rachel looked at him skeptically, but her curiosity won out and she entered the box.

The Doctor grinned, "Three, two, one…"

"Oh my god!" Rachel screamed stumbling out of the box. She ran around it and looked from him back to the box several times, "What the hell? It's huge, but it's…"

"Bigger on the inside," The Doctor beamed, "It's called a TARDIS by the way."

Rachel ran back inside and out several times.

"Oh, I love this part," The Doctor giggled, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Come on Miss Berry," he said when she came out again, "Let's get your stuff inside."

Rachel, still slightly dazed, obeyed, gathering her things and moving them into the TARDIS.

"I can't believe this," she said when they finished and the Doctor shut the door.

"I know, right?" he laughed almost maniacally, running around, what Rachel assumed to be, the round control panel, "Wouldn't open for me this morning, just spit me out on the streets of New York City after I'd changed clothes, I loved the bowties, but they weren't quite me anymore, but now we're all good, aren't we?" He petted control panel almost lovingly.

"Doctor?" Rachel said timidly, trying to get his attention.

The Doctor looked up in surprise, as if he had forgotten she was there. "Ah right, so where will it be Rachel Berry? Where do you call home?"

Rachel tried her best not to feel depressed as she answered, "Lima, Ohio."

"Lima, Ohio!" The Doctor repeated, "Never heard of it, sounds boring."

Rachel shrugged and the Doctor nodded, "Lima it is!"

He began rapidly flicking switches, pushing buttons and throwing levers. The TARDIS shook and Rachel grabbed onto a railing to stay upright. A loud noise began and Rachel was terrified for a moment that something had backfired and the TARDIS was about to explode, but the Doctor didn't seem too worried as he continued to run around the consol.

"Here we are!" he exclaimed as the noise died down. Rachel reluctantly released her fierce grip on the railing and followed the Doctor to the doors. "Good old Lima—" He threw the doors open to reveal a barren landscape nothing like the suburban town Rachel called home, "Oh."

The Doctor looked back at her sheepishly, "Say Lima, Ohio wouldn't look anything like the fifth moon of Verona would it?"

Rachel crossed her arms, "No."

"Right, well, I suppose we can try again—"

"Not so fast Doctor."

Both Rachel and the Doctor turned back to the open doors of the TARDIS where a young man stood with a devilish smirk. "You wouldn't be leaving without a hello, would you?"

Rachel looked the guy up and down. He was short with curly dark brown hair and bright hazel eyes.

"Blaine," The Doctor said faintly.

* * *

><p>AN- And thus ends Act 1!


	6. Act 2, Scene 1

Rachel stared between the two young men in front of her. The Doctor looked shocked, while Blaine simply looked amused.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat, "Doctor?"

They both turned to look at her, but Blaine spoke first, "Oh Kurt, who is this? She's absolutely darling."

Rachel flushed as he took her hand and gave it a light kiss, "I'm Captain Blaine Anderson."

"Rachel Berry," she told him.

The Doctor scowled and pulled Rachel away from Blaine.

"Well this had been fun," he said loudly, "But I really need to get Rachel home, so I'll see you later Blaine."

"Kurt, wait!" Blaine exclaimed, "I called you here for a reason."

"You called—?" The Doctor glared at the TARDIS, "Traitor."

"It's about the Estron," Blaine continued.

The Doctor's interest seemed piqued at this and he bit his lip, "Well, I suppose I could maybe come back after I get Rachel home…"

"Nonsense," Blaine waved a hand dismissively, "She can come along. We'll get a drink."

He indicated over his shoulder where Rachel could just make out a small building.

The Doctor still looked hesitant, but Rachel found herself excited. Anything that kept her away from Lima a little longer sounded excellent, and this Blaine guy was really cute.

"Come on Doctor," she grinned, "One drink can't hurt."

"That's the spirit Rachel!" Blaine threw his arms around the pair, "Off we go!"

"Fine," The Doctor grumbled, "One drink."

"So, how do you know the Doctor?" Rachel asked as Blaine pulled her along. The Doctor had shrugged Blaine off and was now trudging several feet behind them, mumbling something about no good dirty time agents.

"Oh, we met a few months ago," Blaine smiled, "Although I think it was only a day or two for him. He was about to regenerate and needed some help with some nasty Judoons. It was quite an adventure."

"Regenerate?"

"Oh sweetie you really are new, aren't you?"

Rachel flushed. "A few hours ago my biggest road trip was driving from Ohio to New York and now I'm—"

"Only several hundred light years away from home," Blaine chuckled, "When is home for you anyway?"

Rachel scrunched her nose. "When?"

"Well it's 5054 now."

"5054!" Rachel exclaimed, "So he wasn't kidding? It really is a time machine and a spaceship."

"He's really got two hearts too," Blaine added.

Rachel shook her head. "This is insane."

"It usually is when you're with the Doctor," Blaine said fondly, looking over his shoulder at the alien in question.

"So where or when are you from Blaine?"

"I'm from a little planet so boring they didn't even bother to give it a name," Blaine replied, "So naturally I spent my entire life trying to get off it."

Rachel smiled. "I know that story well."

"I became a time agent, but that got boring real quick, so now I hop around space saving pretty Time Lords from being arrested by Judoons mid-regeneration." He raised his voice at the end of this sentence and the Doctor's head shot up.

"I said thank you," he said stiffly.

"And promptly ran off," Blaine sniffed.

"I was flustered," the Doctor pouted

"It was just a kiss," Blaine said with a smirk.

Rachel's jaw dropped, but before she could ask, Blaine stopped walking and spread his arms out. "We're here!" he exclaimed.

* * *

><p>AN- As we begin Act 2, I'd just like to thank all of you wonderful readers!

Special thanks goes out to Azusa-Angel whose review was probably the nicest thing I've ever read and made me want to travel through the internet and give them a hug.

Also to MrsJoeyRichter2 whose reviews made me drop everything and update ;)

Thanks again! You're all fantastic!


	7. Act 2, Scene 2

The small building in the distance had turned out to be a fairly busy bar called 'Juliet's' that reminded vaguely of a scene from that space movie Rachel's ex-boyfriend had made her watch once in high school.

Different aliens roaming around, jazz-sounding music coming from the band in the corner, dim lighting. The three of them had grabbed a booth towards the back and Blaine had left with the promise of buying drinks. The Doctor had promptly crossed his arms and began to sulk, leaving Rachel to stare at the numerous strange looking creatures around her, some looking nearly as human as herself, while other looked even stranger than the Estron.

"Where are we again?" She asked as a tall skinny purple thing with dreads walked past their table.

"Fifth moon of Verona," the Doctor replied, "It's basically a truck stop with a bar."

They sat in silence until Rachel worked up the courage to ask the question that had been on her tongue since they first entered the bar.

"So you and Blaine…are you together?"

The Doctor's head spun so quickly, Rachel worried it might detach.

"What?" he sputtered, "I-what? What- how…why would you ask that?"

Rachel blushed. "Well he said you kissed!"

"We, well we…I wasn't expecting it! New body, new me, new feelings, urges apparently." The Doctor leaned his chin on his hand.

"What do you mean by that?" Rachel asked, "You keep saying you're new and Blaine said you'd regenerated. What does that mean?"

The Doctor sighed. "I'm a Time Lord."

"So you are an alien? But you look so," Rachel struggled to find the word, "Human."

"No," The Doctor countered, "You look Time Lord."

Rachel tried to refute this, but came up empty. The Doctor continued his explanation.

"We don't just die, we regenerate. Change bodies, become new people. It's like how a starfish regrows it's limbs, only nothing like that."

"So you're immortal?"

"No, everyone has to die sometime."

"How many times have you regenerated?"

"11, this is my twelfth body. You know, you ask a lot of questions," The Doctor said, narrowing his eyes at the brunette.

Rachel smiled. "You're not the first person to tell me that. Should I stop?"

The Doctor shrugged, so Rachel continued.

"Why does Blaine keep calling you Kurt? You said you were called The Doctor?"

"Oh god only knows," the Doctor waved his hand dismissively, "He says it's because I look like a Kurt, but I think he's just sour I won't tell him my real name."

"What is your real name?" Rachel asked.

The Doctor raised a brow, "You honestly think I'm going to tell you?"

Rachel opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by the return of Blaine, setting three bottles down on the table and sliding in the booth next to Rachel.

"Drink," he said, nudging one of the bottles towards her, "It's good."

Rachel looked at the Doctor who shrugged and took a sip of his own bottle. Rachel followed and was surprised at the warming sensation that flooded her body. The drink was warm, despite the cool bottle, and tasted like butterscotch and beer. A weird combination that was somehow delicious.

"Like it?" Blaine asked. Rachel nodded.

"Alright Anderson," the Doctor pushed away his bottle, "We've had the drink, now the information."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "He's so impatient, no?"

Rachel giggled and the Doctor flushed.

"Relax Kurt," Blaine winked, "Don't get all hot and bothered now. We've got all night for that."

"Blaine," the Doctor said in a warning tone of voice.

Blaine threw his hands up defensively. "Alright, alright," he said, "Down to business it is." He paused, "Hey what happened to the bowties? I was a big fan of those. They were cool."

The Doctor stood up quickly, shaking the table and nearly spilling Rachel's drink in the process. "See you around Blaine."

"No, no, wait!" Blaine called, "I'm just messing with you Doctor."

At the sound of his "actual" name, the Doctor sat back down.

"Alright," he sighed, "What is it? Dalecks? Cybermen? Slitheens? Oh lord, it's not the Angels again, is it?"

Rachel and Blaine stared blankly at the Doctor. He shrugged. "I could go on."

Blaine shook his head, "No need."

"Then do tell," The Doctor gestured for Blaine to continue, but Rachel was surprised to see the young man's face flush.

"Well, I, I don't exactly know."

* * *

><p>AN- lol, bonus points if you can find the Shakespeare, Star Wars, and Harry Potter references


	8. Act 2, Scene 3

"You don't know?!"

"Not exactly," Blaine threw his hands up defensively, "All I have is a name. But I don't recognize it."

"A name?" The Doctor looked ready to strangle Blaine, but he took a deep breath. "A name, okay, I can work with a name. I've worked with names before, right? Right."

Rachel looked between the two men. "Where did you get a name from?" she asked curiously.

"I heard a rumor about a week ago that someone named Avalon was looking to round up some 21st century humans," Blaine explained, "Didn't think they'd succeeded, but I popped down to see anyway and imagine my surprise to see the Estron taking over New York City."

"So this Avalon person must have been the one that hired the Estron, right Doctor?" Rachel said.

The Doctor didn't respond. He was looking away towards the bar, deep in thought.

"Doctor?"

"Hm? Oh yes, probably, yes," he shook his head, "And you heard this rumor here I suppose?"

Blaine nodded his head towards a shadowy booth in the back. "Right there."

Rachel squinted at the booth. At first it appeared empty, but then there was a glint of light bouncing off jewelry.

"His name's Puck," Blaine said, "If you're looking to break a law, he's the one to ask how."

The Doctor stood up grinning, "Well let's introduce ourselves, shall we?"

Rachel shook her head in refusal, but Blaine stood up and followed the Doctor and the brunette girl, suddenly very aware of the green gelatinous mass staring at her from across the room, got up and followed the two men.

As they neared the mysterious Puck, Rachel could see his features more clearly. He appeared human at first, with tan skin, a wide chest, and dark hair cut into a Mohawk, but when she got closer, she noticed his two extra arms resting on the table and the thin antena, on either side of his hair.

The Doctor reached the table first, but before he could say anything, Blaine wedged himself between the two aliens.

"Puckerman! It's great to see you!" Blaine said with great enthusiasm, reaching out his hand for a handshake.

Puck ignored him and the Doctor and looked to Rachel, who had made it to the table now.

"Hey cutie," he said with a wink and Rachel was moderately disgusted to see his eyes were not unlike a reptiles with two eyelids.

"Ugh another one," The Doctor huffed.

"Hey, don't lump me in with him!" Blaine protested.

Puck's attention turned back to the two in front of him. "Anderson," he said dryly, "What brings you here?"

"I need to call in that favor," Blaine replied, "From the Siren thing?"

Puck made a face. "Don't remind me. Alright, whaddya want? And make it quick," he winked at Rachel again, "I'll be right with you sweetheart."

The Doctor moved in front of her, "She's with me."

Puck eyed the Doctor. "Not likely," he said, but made no other objections.

"I need to know about who was looking to hire Estron to harvest humans from the planet Earth," Blaine told him.

"Not with him here," Puck said with a frown.

"Why not?" The Doctor asked.

"You smell like a narc," Puck replied offhandedly, "The chick is welcome to stay though."

Blaine shifted nervously. "It might be better if you waited outside."

The Doctor looked ready to protest, but before he said anything, changed his mind. "Come on Rachel," he said, "We'll be just outside the door Blaine."

Rachel considered sticking with Blaine, but decided against it, remembering the Doctor had saved her in New York and was her ticket back to Lima.

But the Doctor didn't stop at the door. He continued to walk towards the blue dot in the distance that Rachel knew to be the TARDIS.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"Leaving," the Doctor said brusquely.

"But Blaine—"

"Can take care of himself."

"What about the information?"

"It's going to be useless. It was a prank, a joke, someone with a little too much power was bored and wanted to see what they could get away with. If they didn't cover all their tracks before, they've surely done so by now," the Doctor said stiffly.

Rachel stopped walking. "But—"

The Doctor stopped as well and turned to her, "But what Rachel Berry? Don't you want to go home?"

Rachel bit her lip. No, she did not want to go home. Not to Lima where the most exciting thing to happen was the bowling alley getting automatic pinsetters. She wanted to chase aliens and fight bad guys. She wanted to have adventures, she wanted to see the stars.

But instead she said, "What about Blaine?"

The Doctor frowned. "What about Blaine?"

"Don't you care about him? You can't just leave him here."

Conflicting emotions washed over the Doctor's face. "I don't- I don't know him."

Rachel took a step closer, but before she could say anything, a loud yell rang out across the empty wasteland, echoing from the bar.

"DOCTOR!"

* * *

><p>AN- Sorry it took so long for the update! Busy, busy summer.


	9. Act 2, Scene 4

They took off running back to the bar at full speed. As they got closer, bar patrons began to stream past them, all running away from the establishment.

Rachel spotted Puck amongst them, but Blaine was nowhere to be found.

"Where is he?" the Doctor growled.

They had reached the front door now, but Rachel could see the bar was totally empty. She looked over her shoulder at the fleeing crowd. Maybe they had missed him?

Suddenly her eyes caught sight of an old woman. Or at least, she looked like an old woman, the Doctor and Puck had looked human at first too.

She was hunched over, balancing on a gnarled cane, draped in layers of fabric that hid her face. But Rachel could see the skin peeking out of her sleeves was wrinkled beyond belief. The old woman looked up and Rachel was taken aback to see it was hard to distinguish her features on her face at first, there were so many wrinkles, but she could make out the woman's nose and her closed eyelids. Then the woman opened her eyes, revealing milky white irises staring straight at Rachel, and grinned a wide toothless smile. Rachel took a sharp breath and the woman raised a shaky arm, pointing past Rachel. The brunette followed her arm and turned to see the roof, where Blaine stood with two large hulkish looking creatures.

"Doctor!" Rachel exclaimed, pointing up to the roof as well. The Doctor looked up as well.

"That doesn't look good," he said, "C'mon."

He headed into the bar, but Rachel hesitated looking back towards the old woman. But she was gone.

"Doctor?" Rachel went to ask the time lord if he had seen the woman, but he was halfway into the bar and Rachel sighed and took after him, her need to keep up with the Doctor overriding her curiosity about the woman.

"I'm beginning to think rooftops are extremely overrated," the Doctor huffed as they climbed the stairs up to the roof.

Rachel was inclined to agree. "What do you think's going on?" she asked.

"Not a clue!" the Doctor exclaimed. By the tone of his voice, Rachel got the feeling he was excited to find out. "And to think we were about to leave!"

Yeah, definitely excited.

When they reached the top of the stairs the Doctor soniced the door and burst through throwing his arms up in the air in a grand gesture.

"Blaine darling I understand you're trying to throw a party without inviting me?" he yelled loudly.

Blaine and the two large creature who Rachel could now see were what appeared to be large egg shaped heads in space suits (the very thought of which would have made her laugh were she not so terrified) turned and Blaine gave a slightly nervous smile.

"Oh Kurt dear your invitation must have gotten lost in the mail."

The Doctor strode forward with a calm grin on his face. "Been a while since I've seen a Sontaran. How's the war going?"

"Well," the one Sontaran sneered, "We are winning."

The Doctor turned to Rachel with a smirk. "They always say that," he said before turning back, "Let's see we've got a Captain and a Lieutenant, not very high up, so I'm guessing you didn't commit high treason which is always good."

Blaine shrugged. "More like a bit of an unpaid gambling debt. Though I'm not entirely sure how these two found me considering I've been working hard at flying under their radar."

"We have our sources," The other Sontaran told him, "And now to repay us, we will take you and your little friends to our work camp where you can serve 700 years of hard labor."

"Oh," The Doctor laughed, "I'd love to see you try."

The Sontaran on Blaine's left released his arm and charged for the Doctor, who ducked him with a spin. Rachel was quick to dodge the charging alien as well, making a dash for a large vent she could hide behind. When she reached it, she peeked over the top to take stock of the scene.

Blaine was still in the one alien's grasp, although he was fighting hard to get out of it. Without his friend's help, the Sontaran was struggling to keep a grasp on the man. Meanwhile, the Doctor continued to spin circles around the other Sontaran. His graceful steps confounded the bulky alien, who stumbled over himself trying to keep up.

Rachel scanned the scene, desperately trying to come up with some solution, or at least something she could do to help. Then she spotted it. A long, thick cord lying discarded several feet from her. She scrambled to grab it and hurried out from behind her hiding spot.

"Doctor!" she shouted, waving the cord.

He caught her meaning immediately, rushing towards her. "May I have this dance?" he asked with a wink.

While, admittedly, dance had never been her strong suit in school, the Doctor made an excellent partner. They each held an end of the cord and ran, spun and plied around the Sontaran so fast that it barely had time to register what they were doing.

"Stop this frivolity this instant!" he yelled in anger. The Doctor just laughed.

"Pull!" he cried and Rachel obeyed, coming to a halt and tugging her end of the cord as hard as she could. Immediately the cord which had been crisscrossed around the Sontaran was pulled tight, entrapping the alien's feet in the process and bringing him down, where he was silenced when his head hit the rooftop.

They turned to help Blaine, only to find, during their dance, he had broken free of the alien's hold and knocked the other Sontaran unconscious.

"Not half bad," he said with a grin, "Eh, Kurt?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, but Rachel could see the corner of his mouth twitch up in a smile.

* * *

><p>AN- With a stroke of inspiration, I'm back!


	10. Act 2, Scene 5

"So this is the infamous TARDIS, huh?"

"Yep," The Doctor ran around the console, pulling at various levers and pushing several buttons. Rachel watched him, leaning against the railing as Blaine walked slowly around, observing the spaceship.

"I like it," he decided with a smile, stopping behind the Doctor.

"Of course you do," the Doctor said absently, focused on the screen of the consul, "Everyone likes it."

There was a loud slap and Rachel felt her cheeks color as she watched Blaine saunter away from the Doctor whose hand slowly reached down to his ass where Blaine had just landed a loud smack.

"It's not my favorite thing around though," the former time agent said, his smile turning into a wide smirk.

"Watch it," the Doctor said, although Rachel got the feeling he didn't really mind the attention, "And start thinking about where you want to go because as soon as I drop off Rachel you're next."

"You're no fun," Blaine pouted, "You know, I've been doing some research on you, Doctor."

"Oh?" The Doctor pulled a lever and the TARDIS let out a loud whine and shook a little. Rachel tightened her grip on the railing as they took off through time and space.

"Yup," Blaine nodded, "And do you know what they say?"

The Doctor smiled, keeping his eyes on the consul. "I could think of a thousand things."

"They say you always travel with a companion."

Rachel's eyes widened. She didn't know what she had expected Blaine to say, but for some reason it wasn't that. The Doctor had made himself to be such a solitary figure, constantly trying to get rid of her, but it did fit somehow. He seemed so lonely, it made sense if he was used to another's company.

The Doctor seemed to feel the same. He looked up from what he was doing to Blaine, who was smiling proudly at finally getting the alien's attention.

"Do they now?"

"They do."

"And I suppose you want to be this so called companion?" The Doctor looked back to the TARDIS console, but did not touch it.

For the first time, Blaine faltered. "Well, I-I don't know. I just, I thought you could use…"

"I don't know what you've heard Blaine, but I'm perfectly fine on my own," the Doctor said, his tone going cold.

"But," Blaine looked helplessly at Rachel, "Rachel…"

"I'm just giving her a ride home, right Ms. Berry?" the Doctor looked up at her expectedly.

Every inch of Rachel was screaming no, was begging her to side with Blaine and demand the Doctor take her on as his companion and show her every inch of every galaxy he could. Take her to see Barbara in Funny Girl and Julie Andrews in My Fair Lady. Take her to Paris in fifty years and London in one hundred. Take her to planet after planet each full with creatures she could have only dreamed about. She wanted to beg him to show her the stars.

But when she opened her mouth to tell him this, something else came out. "Yes, just a ride home."

"We just got a little sidetracked," the Doctor said. Blaine looked at her in disappointment and Rachel felt her heart sank.

"But everyone said…" Blaine was clearly fishing now.

"I used to," the Doctor finally admitted, "I used to travel with companions, but that was a long time ago. I was different man. End of discussion."

Blaine looked away like a petulant child that had just been told off. "Fine," he said stiffly.

Rachel thought she caught a look of regret on the Doctor's face, but it was gone as quick as it came and within seconds of the end of the conversation they were landing.

"Yes," the Doctor said, looking at his screen, "This looks more like a Lima." Over his shoulder, Rachel could see the streets of her hometown. They looked the same as they did when she was a child, although admittedly a little emptier.

Rachel looked a little closer. They were right outside the elementary school. There was a small clock on the screen that showed the time in Lima to be 3:00 PM on a Thursday, there should be kids and parents everywhere, and yet, there was nobody around.

"That's weird," she said, running to the doors to check for herself.

"Rachel?"

"What are you doing?"

The Doctor and Blaine called after her, but she paid them no attention as she opened the doors of the TARDIS to see...

Nobody

Rachel stepped out and looked around. The streets were completely deserted.

The Doctor and Blaine followed her out of the TARDIS and onto the street, a few steps behind as she walked around, trying to determine where everyone was.

"Well I knew it was going to be boring, but I thought there would at least be some people," the Doctor commented after they had been walking for a few minutes.

Rachel shook her head. "There usually are."

She turned to them. "I mean, not a ton of people, but a good amount! I don't know where they could all be."

"Town meeting?" Blaine suggested with a shrug.

Neither Rachel nor the Doctor looked impressed with him suggestion, but just as Rachel was about to retort, the Doctor shushed her.

"Do you hear that?" he asked.

She didn't, at least not at first. Then, she heard it. Faint at first, but steadily growing louder, a hum, no a buzz coming from far away. The three all turned around, trying to identify the source of the noise. But it was Rachel that saw it first. A huge black cloud was coming at them at full speed.

"We'd better run," Blaine suggested.

The Doctor nodded and grabbed Rachel's hand, yanking her back towards the TARDIS, but as they neared it, she spotted another black cloud hovering around it. Only this time she could see what it was made up of.

A swarm of bugs the size of her head, monstrous creatures that looked like some sort of cross between a mosquito and a fly.

"My TARDIS!" the Doctor cried, hastening his pace, but Rachel pulled him back.

"Doctor no! We can't!"

"But-"

Rachel ignored him and tugged him away, heading down a side street, Blaine following closely behind.

"Inex!" Blaine said as they ran, "They won't hurt your TARDIS Doctor, but they'll take a mean bite of your flesh."

"I know," the alien whined, "But I just repainted and they're sure to mess it up."


End file.
